


Rose tattoo

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shore Leave, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: While on shore leave Archie and Horatio decide to get a tattooWhile scrolling aimlessly through Tumblr in the hope for some Archie and Horatio stuff  I foundPanamanga's wish for such a story.  Someone with a Tumblr account please tell them ♡
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower/Archie Kennedy
Kudos: 2





	Rose tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hanukkah Sameach everyone!   
> Just a little treat cause I once again binged my two fav comfort naval officers.

"I cannot believe we are actually going to do this 'Ratio!"   
Midshipman Kennedy of the Indefatigable who had stood calmly when the sea was at her worst storms on watch while others had fled looked generally spooked by the treat of a needle and some ink.   
"You proposed it." Horatio smiled in his typical manner; laid his head sideways and then eyed you sheepishly before pulling his lips into a smirk. Archie gave him an exhausted huff. "I had been on the Rum and truly did not think you would listen to my tomfoolery." "Archie you must know that I always listen to you. Just sometimes prefer to make my own choices." "Very funny Mister Hornblower." "Why does a man who handles stitches so well fear needles?" "Oh maybe because I sink the needles down the cloth and not upon my skin."

The door opened before Horatio could speak some words of encouragement.   
"Alright lads get in before the ink dries up." Charlie the boatswain’s mate a broad shouldered man with a heart of gold smiled at them while some teeth of said material shimmered in the sun. Archie gulped but went inside "Fortune favours the brave isn't that so 'Ratio?" "Aye indeed Mr Kennedy." 

Archie laid down with his uniform jacket as a pillow after taking off his howl upper body clothing.  
The motive they had both agreed upon were now softly sketched upon his virgin pale chest, which was much in contrast to the golden tanned skin exposed to the sun,  
with some ink before the Artist began it's needle work.  
After about an hour full of sweet agony the hourglass was now visible as did the swallow slowly accompanying it. The rose was still nothing but an ink smudge.  
Horatio watched with fascination the handy work while feeling giddy about his upcoming body modification.  
Archie was rather relaxed after the first hour had passed. Soft snores escaped his mouth not soon after.  
Charlie and Horatio shared an amused chuckled.   
At some point the cusp ginger woke up again with a patch on his shoulder to the scream of his fellow officer. " 'Ratio?" He was wide awake within a split second.   
Horatio was wincing and sweating. "Might you be so kind to pass me the Rum Archie?"   
"As you wish Horatio."  
The midshipman’s head was spinning when he sat up from the stress. Yet after three full hearted mouth full of said he sank back down on the bench pleasantly light headed.  
Archie sat down next to him to take his hand in his.  
" A line just came to my mind. Falstaff if I recall correctly once said:  
If manhood, good manhood, be not forgotten upon the face of the earth, then am I a shotten herring." Horatio giggled through the pain. "My dear friend watch your wicket tongue."

Archie took a sip of the Rum knowing he would get back on him with said once they were alone in their rented accommodation.


End file.
